


the solitude that you occupy

by apocryphiend (sweet_juju_magumbo)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, M/M, does this count as, idk man, pablo neruda is the poetic love of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_juju_magumbo/pseuds/apocryphiend
Summary: He doesn't want to regret the time Victor has given him. He can't.





	

Yuri knows that his skin has begun to prune in the now lukewarm water of the bath, but he remains in the water as the air cools and the bubbles dissipate anyway. He misses home. He misses the baths there. He misses being with his family and his friends. He even misses Yurio.

Mostly, he misses having Victor all to himself. It's so selfish, but he can't help it. He misses having Victor’s eyes on him, having Victor’s hands there to steady him and to guide him and sometimes to comfort him. Yuri misses the sureness of him. 

He's not really sure how he can miss these things when they're still there. Victor hasn't gone anywhere. Victor is still there for him, with every step, at any given moment. 

But now he sees Victor’s eyes on others, too. He sees him smile that dazzling smile and laugh and generally enjoy himself among old friends. He sees how he looks at the ice, like a home long since made foreign. 

Yuri isn't jealous of Victor’s love. But he’s haunted by that homesickness in his eyes, at times. He doesn't want to regret the time Victor has given him. He can't.

But he thinks about that look. And he spins the shiny, golden ring around his finger. And he’s so scared of having wasted Victor’s time.

He sinks a little lower under the water.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [this](http://www.babelmatrix.org/works/es/Neruda,_Pablo-1904/Para_que_t%C3%BA_me_oigas/en/32887-So_that_you_will_hear_me>this</a>%20neruda%20poem) neruda poem


End file.
